Sparkle in his eye
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: This story is based on Season 08 Episode 11 – The Clean Room Infiltration. Will Bernadette be able to tell Amy what Sheldon said about her on Christmas or will she chicken out?, "Then he stopped for a second, you could honestly tell he was in love. It still gives me chills thinking about it," Bernadette said. This is a Bernadette story!


**I don't own The big bang theory**

It's been three weeks since Christmas at Amy's apartment and Bernadette couldn't wait to tell Amy what Sheldon said about her at the mall. Seeing Sheldon say wonderful things about Amy really melted my heart.. I guess I'm also a shamy shipper because his words were so beautiful as he spoke about, Bernadette thought.

"Knock knock knock", as Bernadette knocked on Penny's door for girls night.

"Come in", Penny shouted as she poured three glasses of wine.

"Hey Bernie", Penny said looking up.

"Hey", Amy said with smile.

"Hey Penny and Ames", Bernadette said as she took off her jacket and put it on a chair.

As the girls got settled into their chair, drinking wine, eating snacks, talking about their men and work. You know? Just a normal girls night.

"How's work you two?", Penny said as she drank her wine.

"It's going good", Bernadette said.

"It's going well. They are talking about giving me a senior position at Calteach, I don't know if I should take it or not? I'm in a good place right now with my job and I don't want to ruin that. I know if Sheldon finds out, he'll be so mad and jealous. I love him but you know how he is", Amy taking a sip of her wine.

"Speaking of Sheldon.. Ames.. I need to tell you something", Bernadette worried about what Amy would think.

Oh no.. What is she gonna say? Is he breaking up with me? He just told me that he loves me. How could he do this to me after all these years? Is he taking it bad? I don't know if I can handle him leaving me. Did he find someone better than me? Calm down, Amy. Listen to her before you overreact, Amy thought to herself giving Bernadette her full attention. "Okay.. um. What is it?", Amy said trying to stay calm.

"Do you remember when me and Sheldon went to the mall on Christmas?", Bernadette taking a sip of her wine before putting it down on the table.

"Um yeah. What about it?", Oh no.. he cheating on me with her. That bitch! How could her and Sheldon do this to me? What about Howard? How would he feel about this? Amy calm down, listen to her, Amy thought to herself still trying to stay calm.

"Well when we were at the mall trying to pick the perfect gift for you. Sheldon said something really beautiful about you. We were talking about gifts and I suggested this beautiful sweater for you and he said, 'No, it's not good enough. It has to be perfect', so I told him, 'The nicest gifts I've gotten from Howard show how well he knows me', Oh my gosh! Penny you should have seen his eyes talking about Amy, the sparkle in him were so beautiful. It was so amazing seeing Sheldon in love", Bernadette said as she told the story to Penny and Amy.

"Bernie, what did he say? Tell us", Penny giving Bernadette her full attention.

Amy was so confused, she wished Bernadette would get to the point but she couldn't wait to hear everything that Sheldon said about her, Amy thought looking at Bernadette.

"So he said, 'Hmm. Let's see, what do I know about Amy? She loves medieval literature, Chaucer's her favorite. And her eyes sparkle when she watches old French movies'. Then he stopped for a second, you could honestly tell he was in love. It still gives me chills thinking about it. Oh well, then he started to spoke again and said this. 'I enjoy how harp music causes her fingers to dance as if she's playing along'. He's eyes. Wow!", Bernadette said as she gave herself goosebumps as she spoke about that day.

"Okay. What happened next?'', Penny sitting half way off her seat excited to hear what Bernadette has to say next.

Wow! That doesn't sound that Sheldon. I'd love to see his eyes in that moment, it sounds so beautiful as Bernadette continued to speak, Amy thought.

"Okay. Well then I said, 'Wow, you really do love her'. And he replied, 'I do", Bernadette scared to tell Amy the other part because she may hurt her or she may cry after she hears it.

"Really? He said that? About me?", Amy said happily.

"Yes!''

Amy looked at both of her friends smiling at her. Wow! He really does love me. Loves me? I can't believe it. He's so perfect and I still can't believe I'm his girlfriend. Me! My boyfriend is Sheldon Lee Cooper and he loves me, Amy thought.

"Wow! He really does love me. I can't believe it", Amy said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He does", Bernadette smiling at her friend.

"Never thought Moonpie had it in him", Penny smiling.

"He loves me. HE LOVES ME!", Amy shouted.

"Yes.. Amy, he does", Bernadette said.

"I can't believe it", as Amy took a sip of her wine.

(Penny and Bernadette squeal), Scaring Amy almost dropped her wine glass.

(Knock, Knock, Knock) Amy, Penny, Bernadette

(Knock, Knock, Knock) Amy, Penny, Bernadette

(Knock, Knock, Knock) Amy, Penny, Bernadette

"THAT'S SHELDON!", All three girls shouted.

 **Make sure to review**


End file.
